Spider Woman
Spider Woman (real name: Mary Jane Conway) is a Super hero from the Amazing Spider Woman film series, and is the main protagonist of the series. She is a young woman who is empowered with superpowers and heightened senses of a spider nature after having been bit by her pet tarantula, Ryan, whom her scientist father had injected a mysterious serum he was working on. As such, Mary decides to use these powers to fight crime, with the help of her friend, Gail Stacy, who is also bitten by Ryan and has obtained similar powers of a Spider nature. Biographical Overview Mary Jane was born and raised in London in 1980 to scientist, Oliver Conway and she also had a younger brother named Garret, who she loved dearly. She also had a friendship with Gail Stacy, Garrett's best friend. However, one day, KGB agents raided their home and stole a serum her father was working on, then killed her father and brother. While surviving the wreckage, Mary found Garrett's beloved pet tarantula, Ryan and vowed to watch over him, in honor of her brother. After this, Mary is adopted by George Stacy, Gail's very wealthy father and raised like a second daughter to him. Growing up into a young adult, Mary eventually graduated college, studying photography and film. She also still looks after Ryan, who is still alive after all these years. While still best friends with Gail, she also kept a very close friendship with her father's colleagues, Dimitri Geneyev and Mikhail Chernenko, two Russian defectors who provided her father with schematics leading him to develop the serum, and she also has a close relationship with George Stacy, Gail's father. One day, while cleaning out Ryan's tank, Mary is bitten by Ryan when she accidentally frightens him, and eventually, she starts to develop spider like powers. She tells Geneyev about this, and it's revealed Gail also possesses these powers, since she was bitten by Ryan shortly before. Geneyev warns her about the responsibilities of these powers, but Mary decides to enter a wrestling match to gain some extra cash. While forced to wear a revealing outfit, much to her chagrin, she uses her powers to best the champion, getting cheers for her from the crowd, though the promoter cheats her out of much of the prize money. Having had enough of the way she was treated, Mary storms out, and when a thief named Dennis Flint comes in and steals money from the promoter, Mary allows Flint to escape as a form of revenge. While on her way home, she finds out to her horror that George Stacy has been shot by a crook, and George dies in her arms. Furious, Mary Jane tracks down and corners the crook who shot him, at an experimental laboratory of Dr. Norman Octavius, who she finds out to actually be Dennis Flint himself. While in shock, she accidentally causes Flint to fall to his death in a sand pit. Returning to Geneyev, saddened and horrified over what happened, Chernenko proceeds to urge her and Gail to use their powers to fight criminals instead, despite Geneyev's objections due to his concerns for their safety. As such, Mary and Gail don outfits and go under aliases, with Mary taking the name Spider Woman. Since then, Mary and Gail engage in vicious fighting with numerous Criminals ambushing and defeating countless crooks and gangs and stopping multiple crimes. However, it is eventually revealed that Chernenko himself, is actually the one responsible for Oliver's death and was actually a spy, not a defector. He betrays them and proceeds to remove the serum from Ryan and take it with him to Iraq, hoping to reconfigure it into a poison gas to be fired onto Israel to start a massive war in the Middle East. As such, with Geneyev's help, Mary and Gail confront Chernenko and his Republican Guard, and Mary fights Chernenko himself, managing to stop his operations, and Chernenko is killed when he is exposed to the converted serum. Mary and Gail keep fighting criminals in fierce battles and skirmishes, fighting and apprehending numerous crooks. They also fight the forces of more menacing villains, such as Dr. Norman Octavius, Electro Lizard, and Black Hawk, who was actually Felicia Hardy, a rival photographer of Mary's. Eventually, Dennis Flint returns, as the sand pit he fell in was actually an experimental pit, which gives him sand based powers and turns him into the Sand Man, and he teams up with Black Hawk, who becomes infected with a symbiotic being and turns into Venom. Mary was previously infected by the Symbiotic being, which tortured her mind until she was finally able to free herself from it. Mary and Gail battle Sand Man and Venom, and Mary finds out that Felicia is actually Chernenko's daughter. Sand Man attacks Stacy Manor, Gail's home, and fights Gail and Mary, and in the end, Geneyev is killed by Flint as he protects Gail, leaving Mary and Gail to mourn Geneyev. Mary and Gail chase Flint and Felicia to Tokyo and battles them in the Tokyo Skytree, but in the end, Gail is mortally wounded. After speaking her last words, Gail dies in Mary's arms, leaving Mary to cry over her lost friend. Mary then confronts Flint and battles him fiercely at the top of Tokyo Skytree. Remembering Geneyev's and Gail's words to calm her, she fends off Flint in fierce fighting and eventually manages to free Felicia from the Symbiotic being but then Flint tries to retrieve the Symbiotic being, but it consumes him and they both are destroyed by one of Felicia's incendiary blasts. In the end, Felicia apologizes to Mary for her past actions, but Mary forgives her. Eventually, Felicia herself adopts Gail's outfit and becomes the new Spider Girl, and she also becomes Mary's new partner, and thus, Mary and Felicia now work to battle crime together. Appearance Mary Jane is a very beautiful young woman who is of taller than average height. She has lush bright red hair that she keeps with swept bangs, and she has striking green eyes. She has a slender and voluptuous figure and is also athletic as well. Mary speaks in a mature, yet still youthful sounding voice with a feminine pitch and has a British accent, and usually has a witty and playful expression. Her Spider Woman outfit consists of a tight fitting one piece suit that is blue and red colored, with the red parts of the clothing having spiderweb lining and symbols of Spiders. She also wears silver wrist guards and wears a red balaclava. Her forced outfit as Human Spider shows her wearing a red scarf, a red one piece swimsuit, grey shoulder blades and red boots. Personality and Traits While a far more serious individual who tended to be very stubborn and distant much of the time, Mary Jane is still very kind, helpful and caring who, at times, could be playful and witty as well. Normally, she is shown to be very nice and respectful towards others and she is very willing to help others out, as long as they do not get on her nerves. She cares very much for her friends and always wishes to help out those in need. While not really cheerful like Gail, she still tries to be friendly to most people, and she shows an eagerness to give people help and is also very nurturing and caring towards others. Even so, she can at times be reckless and cocky, and does have a tendency to get carried away easily. Despite her friendliness and polite attitude to others, she can also be brash and even short tempered, and is not as open to others, usually liking to keep to herself most of the time, mostly maintaining a close friendship only with Gail and Geneyev. She also has strong insecurities and her past often causes her pain. However, she is very determined and independent, and is always very kind to people and wishes to help as best she can. She even showed a caring and nurturing attitude to Ryan the tarantula after her father and brother were killed, in spite of her previous fear of the arachnid, and she comes to closely watch over Ryan. She also tries maintaining a very happy and playful mood in most situations and believes in treating others with fairness and kindness. Abilities Mary's abilities are spider like in nature. She has the ability to shoot webs, the ability to climb walls and ceilings and she has a sixth sense that allows her to sense danger. She also possesses great superhuman strength, speed and agility. Her sixth sense allows her to sense any incoming danger from a very far off distance. She is also incredibly formidable as a result of gaining the powers and is resistant to injuries. Along with her powers, she also has very high capabilities in hand to hand combat and shows a strong proficiency in martial arts, and is easily able to take down a vast number of opponents all by herself. Trivia Category:Cimil's Disney Category:Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Vigilantes Category:Amazons Category:Pure of Heart Category:The Messiah Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Empowered Characters Category:Comedic Characters Category:Fighter Category:Guardians Category:Orphans Category:Harmonizers and Pacifists Category:Elementals Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Scapegoat Category:In Love Characters Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Imprisoned Category:Rescuers Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Forgivers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Tomboys Category:Determinators Category:Tragic Category:Enforcers Category:Optimists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Martyr Category:Mentor Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Nurturer Category:Gadgeteers Category:Chosen One Category:Gaolers Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Survivors Category:Childhood Friends Category:Recurring Category:Chaotic Category:Altruistic Category:Normal Skilled Category:Betrayed Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Possessors Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Rogue